


Epilogue

by Danceramf



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Complete, Disney, F/M, M/M, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceramf/pseuds/Danceramf
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened once the story is over? After 'The End'?All of your favorite characters had a life after the story was over, but no one knew what it was. Now you have a chance to find out.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Mal and Ben

After Descendants, the couple obviously get married officially making Mal queen of Auradon. 

The couple decided to travel all around Auradon as their Honeymoon, but this time the traveling would not be part of official royal duties, something both of them enjoyed.

Mal and Ben have three kids, two girls and one boy. The boy is the middle child.

Brielle Maya is the name of their oldest child. Since she is the oldest, she'll become queen when she's 16 years old. Mal and Ben don't like the law that women have to marry before taking the throne, so they change it. At 16, Brielle becomes queen and is going steady with Audrey's son. (He will be mentioned later.) They end up getting married and living Happily Ever After

Marc Braxton is Mal and Ben's second child. He is two years younger than Brielle. This makes him 14 when the coronation happens. He's also second in line for the throne. So if anything were to happen to his older sister, (which it doesn't), he would become king. Marc is dating Evie's daughter at the time of the coronation. (She'll be mentioned later.) Much like his sibling and parents, they get married and are happy, as well.

Mal and Ben's youngest child is Mia Briar. She is a year younger than Marc. This makes her 13 at the time of the coronation. She's third in line for the throne, but never gets to be queen. She doesn't really mind, though. She's happy staying 'in line.' At the time of the coronation, Mia is talking to Jay's son. (He will be mentioned later.) They end up dating and getting married.

As for Mal and Ben, they go through their reign over Auradon without a hitch. The people love them and they become known as the best rulers Auradon ever had. Their love for each other never fades. Once they're no longer king and queen, they travel all over the kingdom once again. They aid Brielle, helping her be the best queen she can be.

Hades and Ben's relationship slowly evolves. They become civilized, but never more than that. Maleficent never returns to normal. Belle and Beast love Mal like she was their blood. They're happy Ben found her and couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law.

Although holiday were a little awkward, Belle and Beast never got 100% used to Hades being there but they all tried to be as civil as possible, their family was kinda perfect.


	2. Evie and Doug

After they get over their awkwardness, Evie and Doug become even closer. It was like being with your best friend. They made sure to tell each other 'I love you' multiple times everyday because it had taken them some time to finally say it in the first place. They were always next to each other. Doug would shower Evie in kisses and they'd spend their very rare free time on dates. After a few years of this, Doug finally proposed. Of course, Evie said yes.

After they are married, they have two kids; one boy and one girl.

Daniella Eve is their oldest child. She is 14 at the time of the coronation and is dating Mal and Ben's son. Daniella is like her mother and one day hopes to take over her mother's fashion designing business. She started watching and doing small jobs when she was young, and Evie happily taught her everything she knew. Evie let Daniella take over the business and it continued to be a huge success.

Emery Dean is Evie and Doug's boy. He's 12 during the coronation. He takes after his dad and is a little shy and awkward, but also very bright like both of his parents. He ends up meeting Lonnie's daughter, Liliana, and they hit it off. They got married at 18 and had 4 kids. Liliana would sometimes help Daniella with the business when it was necessary, but for the most part Dizzy's daughter and Daniella handled it.

Evie and Doug made a fortune from Evie's business, but decided they were happy with the castle they had. Instead, she put a lot of money towards school for their kids and shopping. Lots and lots of shopping.


	3. Jane and Carlos

Jane and Carlos are without a doubt the cutest couple. They're like the same person, they're best friends, which helps with their strong relationship. But no matter how strong their relationship got, Carlos was never able to stop getting tongue-twisted and nervous around her. Of course, Jane loved this virtue and found it endearing and quirky. When Carlos tried to propose, he couldn't even get the question out. Jane had to cut him off and say yes because he was struggling so much.

Soon after their marriage, they have their first kid; Carisma Juliet. She's a sweet girl and lives up to her name. She is the same age as Brielle. After some time, she finally finds the one; Audrey's son. They got married and had kids of their own. 

Their second kid is a boy named Joshua Callum. He is a very independent 15 year old and doesn't get married when he gets older. He becomes a doctor and adopts his own kid named Camden Gray. 

Carlos fulfill his dream of becoming a vet and Jane takes over as headmaster of Auradon Prep. The two are very happy together and never forget to tell each other that everyday. Their love for each other seemed to be the most never-ending and pure out of their whole friend group. When Carlos dies at age 37, Jane never remarries. In fact, she never even looked for someone else. She stayed 100% loyal even after her husband's death.


	4. Jay and Gil

Jay and Gil go adventuring after the barrier comes down. They go all over the world seeing new things, like rain forests and penguins. Somewhere along the way, they fell in love. When they get back to Auradon they got married and adopted two kids shortly after.

The oldest one, which is a 15 year old girl during the coronation, is named Gianna Grace. She never marries but adopts children when she's 23-25. She works as the Tourney coach at Auradon Prep after her dad.

The younger one, a 13 year old boy named Jayvon Gray, ends up with Mal and Ben's youngest, Mia. They get married and have four kids, two sets of twins. Both sets one girl and one boy. 

After Jay and Gil get married, Jay gets a job as the Tourney coach at Auardon Prep. He is arguably one of the best, if not the best, coach the school had ever seen. His daughter takes over once she's older and is the only one who could ever live up to the legacy her father left. Gil gets a job cleaning pirate ships. It's a long, hard job that Jay doesn't like, but Gil insists that he can handle it and he does. Once the two retire, they go adventuring again. But this time, they stick to Auradon, not the world.


	5. Uma and Harry

Uma and Harry arrive in Auradon after the barrier comes down. Since they are in Auradon for real this time, they decide to take their ship out and travel all of over the world. They would've traveled far and wide, but Uma got pregant with their first child only five months into their journey. They headed back into Auradon to wait out the pregnancy, but ultimately decided to wait until Hope Una was a bit older to continue.

Shortly after their first child turned two, Harry and Uma got married and pregnant again. They named their son Uriele Hart. When he was five, they set sail again, but this time as a family. The family traveled around the world on Uma's pirate ship. They spent three years abroad before returning to Auradon.

At ages 17 and 15, the coronation happened. Hope went to coronation with Audrey's son. (He will be mentioned later.) They got married and had kids. They spent lots of time near water.

Uriele decided he didn't need to settle down. He worked as Gil's assistant and got enough money to buy his own ship. He was always gone, finding new and inhabited places.

When Uma and Harry decided to stop adventuring, they anchored their sip and lived right off of the coast of Auradon.


	6. Chad and Audrey

Although these two were very questionable at first, and everyone was sure that they wouldn't make it, they slowly grew real feelings for each other. They argued a lot and half of the time, Chad wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed as Audrey. But that all changed after one really bad argument. 

Audrey got fed up with Chad and was getting ready to leave, this had been the last straw, and she was tired of trying to make things work with Chad. Chad didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he didn't want Audrey to leave. So right before she walked out of the door, he confessed that he was in love with her. Chad begged Audrey to stay, and the two talked things out and she changed her mind. Lets just say, not long after Audrey found out she was pregnant with twins.

After that, the two worked much better. They argued less and less and they worked on their communication. By the time their sons arrived, they were like the perfect couple. They got married shortly after their twins were born, and even had another son a few years later.

Alexander Chase was a spoiled boy, but not a brat. He was very similar to his grandmother, Cinderella. Personality wise, that is. He is seventeen at the coronation and is dating none other than Brielle. The two get married at 19 and Alexander becomes king of Auradon. Although, it was never his soul intent to date Brielle because of her status, it was purely a coincidence, and an ironic one at that, that he ended up with her.

Christopher Axel was also spoiled like his brother, but her wasn't a brat either. He takes after Cinderella in the sense that he loves to cook and clean. He ends up with Jane and Carlos' daughter, Charisma. Chris spends a lot of time with Charisma's family and develops a love for animals like Carlos. He becomes a vet like Carlos and even works in the same clinic that Carlos did because everyone already knew him.

Austin Cooper met Hope Una when they were 11. Austin was the first friend Hope had ever made since she spent so much time with her parents, who were always keen on traveling and adventuring. Like her parents, Hope was very opposed to the idea of dating. Her whole life revolved around adventuring from a very young age. Austin was able to convince Hope to go to the coronation with him and the rest is history.


	7. Dizzy and Celia

These two are best friends much like Mal and Evie. In all honesty, they really are the younger Mal and Evie. The two girls are always very close and practically attached at the hip. You never saw one without the other.

Even though the barrier was brought down, the both married and had kids with VKs.

Dizzy married Prince Hans' son, Henry. Celia married Scar's son, Sawyer.

Dizzy and Henry had two kids, Derek Harlow and Heaven Dia. Derek loved his younger sister with his whole heart, and took the role of 'Big Brother' very seriously. Celia's kids were Sadie Cailn and Camden Silas. Dizzy and Celia's kids were always together because their mothers were always together, so they were all best friends. They grew up with each other and they actually all got married to each other, Derek and Sadie got married while Heaven and Camden did.

Dizzy worked a Evie's assistant and loved it. Evie payed her well and she got to work with her 'sister'. Celia became a fortune teller, and a darn good one too! People came from all over Auradon and the surrounding lands to get their fortunes told by Celia. Celia always made sure to promote Evie before people left so Dizzy would always have work. Not that she was trying to overwork her, Dizzy just loved being busy and always being on the move.


	8. Parents

Mal: Hades lives with Mal and Ben in the castle. He loves being a grandfather and is overjoyed to be a part of Mal's life. Brielle and Marc both love Hades, and neither of them care that he was a villain, and anyone who likes to give them grief about it always ends up with an earful of insults in return. To the shock of no one, Maleficent stays a lizard forever. She just wasn't capable of love. Hades doesn't mind not having Maleficent around and Mal is happy her mom isn't there to try and force her to be evil. Of course she missed her mom and will always care for her, but it was also a slight relief to her.

Ben: We all know Belle and Beast. They were very happy to have Mal officially part of their family. They really opened up and accepted her. Even if she was the daughter of Maleficent, she really was a completely different person. After a while, they got used to Hades. They didn't like him, but they could accept him as part of their life and be civil for the sake of Mal and their grandchildren.

Evie: The Evil Queen was not affected when the barrier came down. She kept her castle and had work done on it. When she was done, it actually resembled a nice, open, friendly place. Evie didn't visit her mom very often, only on holidays and her mom's birthday. They respected each other, but Evie was her own person. She had found love, she was successful, she knew all of her own beauty tips, and most importantly, Evie realized she didn't need to 'beautiful' to get a guy. She stopped worrying about her looks and was true to herself. The Evil Queen didn't like or understand this, and therefore they kept her distance. She would never lose the notion of true happiness coming from being beauty and riches.

Doug: Doug was finally able to man up and tell his dad and uncles (and Snow White and Prince Florian) about Evie. At first, they were all a little apprehensive and shocked. But once they met her, they loved her. She was everything the Evil Queen wasn't, had completely different ideals, and was just an all around good person. Doug was relieved and happy that his family was okay with him dating the Evil Queen's daughter. After a while, they completely forgot who she was and just knew her as Evie, Doug's girlfriend and eventually, wife and mother of his kids.

Carlos: Cruella was very angry when she reunited with her son. She was appalled that he loved animals, especially dogs, and that he wanted to be a vet. She was also shocked to find that he refused to take orders from her anymore, and that he had found love with an AK, and Fairy Godmother's child at that. She actually never spoke to him again, but Carlos didn't really mind. His mom was super manipulative and controlling and he was happy to be away from that despite this meaning he would never speak to his mother again.

Jane: Fairy Godmother always saw the best in people. What could she say? She's optimistic and trusting. So when she found out that he daughter was dating Carlos, the son of a villain, she didn't care. All she cared about was that her daughter was happy. Fairy Godmother welcomed Carlos to the family with open arms and made him feel welcome and loved. Plus, she knew he was a good, and incredibly smart, kid who obviously only had the best intentions.

Jay: Jafar was furious when he reunited with his son. I mean, not only had his son turned his back on him, but he was no longer evil. And on top of that, he was gay. Jafar refused to continue having a relationship with his son after this, and Jay didn't mind even the slightest bit.

Gil: Gaston was quite confused when his son abandoned him to go adventuring with a VK turned good, but he was even more confused when he returned and was seemingly with Jay. When he found out it was true, his son was in a relationship with Jay, his confusion turned to fury. After having it out with Gil, Gaston also abandoned his son.

Uma: Ursula was happy that Uma decided to marry a VK. She was quiet disappointed that Uma didn't want to be evil or return to the ocean, but she was too lazy to try to do anything to her daughter, especially when she knew Uma knew all of her tricks. 

Harry: Hook was happy that he married a VK and that he decided to travel the world on his ship. Although he was disappointed that Harry didn't want to be evil, Hook decided not to lose a limb over it and deal with it.

Chad: Chad's parents were happy that he married someone with royalty in their blood. They thought Audrey was a fine choice, although they were slightly shocked that the couple ended up working out. They welcomed her to the family with open arms.

Audrey: Audrey's granny was relieved when she ended up with Chad, but she was easily the most shocked when she found out the two were pregnant. But the biggest shock came when the couple actually ended up working out. She wouldn't have said anything, but the villains still made her uneasy. So she was beyond excited when Chad and Audrey got married, despite still being slightly shocked. She welcomed Chad to the family and was happy with her selection.

Dizzy: After coming back to Auradon, Dizzy and her grandmother got much closer. The two loved fashion and would spend hours, maybe even days just designing and creating. Her granny became much nicer and even apologized to Cinderella after some time and lots of pleading from Dizzy. Although she would never admit it, her granny was slightly upset that Dizzy didn't have a mean bone in her body, but her pride towards her skills in designing and other things of that nature made up for it.

Celia: Celia and her dad were always close and that didn't change in Auradon. Dr. Facilier taught his daughter everything he knew about fortune telling and she surpassed her dad in skill. Of course, Facilier didn't mind. Becoming a father really softened him. He could still be quite intimidating, he just chose not to be for Celia.


End file.
